


[podfic] Chopper Takes Revenge

by reena_jenkins, ShannonPhillips



Series: A Little Less Attitude and a Little More Altitude [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Chopper's POV, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, It's almost my 8th podficiversary!, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips
Summary: Originally written for the Star Wars Rebels kinkmeme (http://swr-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/) in response to the prompt: "Why, exactly, Chopper doesn't like Hera and Kanan show each other affection... anymore, perhaps? What had happened in the past to set him off?:D The wilder the better."





	[podfic] Chopper Takes Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chopper Takes Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820559) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Humor, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Resolved Sexual Tension, Established Relationship, Chopper's POV

 **Length:**  00:08:19

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Chopper%20Takes%20Revenge_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
